1990
Major Events *The Barney Fan Club offers free Barney dolls to members. *February 15: The Lyons Group partners with Blockbuster Video to hold The Barney National Talent Search. *May 1: Waiting for Santa is released to stores. *June 1: Campfire Sing-Along is released to stores *June: Barney Goes to School starts production. *August 1: Barney Goes to School is released to stores. This is also the final Barney video to be written by Frank Olsen. *November: The first six Barney & the Backyard Gang videos aired on the Disney Channel as a part of Lunch Box. Barney & the Backyard Gang #Waiting for Santa (5/1/90) #Campfire Sing-Along (6/8/90) #Barney Goes to School (8/1/90) New Barney Songs #Waiting for Santa #Winter's Wonderful #Skating, Skating #The Elves' Rap #Let's All Do A Little Tapping #S'Mores #I Wish There Was School Every Day #There Are Seven Days #The Alphabet Chant #The Weather Riddle Song #The Shape Song #Mix a Color #What I Want to Be #Three Bears Rap #The Goodbye Song Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Kathy Parker *Richard Leach Editors *McKee Smith *Cindy Speer (Special/Sound Effects Editor) Assistants *Larry Baker (Assistant Director) *Terrie Davis (Assistant Director) *Genia Christine (Assistant Director/Production Assistant) *Todd Davis (Studio Assistant) *James Johnson (Studio Assistant) *Lisa Escaloni (Production Assistant) *Cindy Speer (Assistant Audio Editor) Designers *Jess Nelson (Set Designer) *Max Cooksey (Scenic Designer) *Susie Thennes (Barney's Hat Designer for Barney Goes to School) Writers *Frank Olsen *Stephen White *Pat Reeder *Deborra Murphy Directors *Dwin Towell *Garry Potts *John Grable *Elizabeth Velten (Art Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Billy Velten (Lighting Director) *Shirley Abrams (Casting Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) *David Wolf (Musical Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) Construction *Jess Nelson (Set Construction) *Ray Henry (Set Construction) Carpenters *Charles Bailey (Set Carpenter) Fabricators *Orfillio Molina Craft Services *Lisa Escaloni Swing Crew *Santiago Luna *Abdon Molina *Raphael Aquilar *Blass Gutuirez Mixers *David Boothe (Production Mixer) Photographers *Chris Smith (Still Photographer) Seamstresses *Amy Verdi Artists *Nena Smarz (Makeup Artist) Supervisors *Paula Barrett (Script Supervisor) *Linda Yost (Child Supervisor) *Nancy Breedlove (Child Supervisor) *David Boothe (Post Production Audio Supervisor) Operators *Paul Gore (Camera Operator) *Patrick Gutierrez (Camera Operator) *Jim Conrad (Camera Operator) *Phil Allison (Boom Operator) *Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) *Nancy Breedlove (Chyron Operator) Managers *James Edwards (Floor Manager) *Karen Pigg (Production Office Manager) *Lisa Albertson (Wardrobe Manager) Lead Man *Dave Cobb Grips *John Knight (Key Grip) *Phil Fulton (Key Grip) *Michael Yope (Best Boy Grip) *David Adams (Best Boy Grip) *Chris Childs *Burton Knight Electricians *David Adams *Homer Martin Foley *Phil Alison *Cindy Speer Producers *John Grable *Dennis DeShazer Lyricist/Composers *Phil Parker *Holly Doubet *Angelo Natalie *Paul Loomis *Kevin S. Devine *Tony Peugh *Willy Welch *Joe Phillips *C. Russell Riddle *Joyce D. Slocum *David Sparks *Bob Singleton *Deborra Murphy *Lawrence I. Haron Engineers *Scott Hamil *David Boothe (Audio Post Production Engineer) Consultants *Deborra Murphy (Program Consultant) Graphics/Animation *Michael Fleming *Julie Johnson *Linda Hamil Choreographer *Penny Wilson Property Masters *Jenny Dempsey *Max Cookey (Speciality Props)